deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Outpost Attack
An Outpost Attack (OA) is a scheduled attack to an outpost performed by the existing bestiary according to the outpost's location in the map. Outpost Attack in 3D Version There is now an outpost attack for the 3D version of Dead Frontier. A flashing [[Outpost|'"The Outpost is under attack!"']] message appears at the top of the outpost main screen and a siren can be heard while the event is occurring within the nearby areas of the outpost. You can protect the entrance so far and the guards will help you to fight the aggro, but they'll also take with them some of the precious EXP you need. At the end of the attack, a notification is sent to you informing the experience bonus you gained for participating. There can be several Outpost Attacks during the day. The attacks to each outpost do not necessarily begin at the same time. The Outpost Attack lasts approximately 75 minutes (1 hour and 15 minutes). It is speculated that the Outpost Attacks take place in 6 hour intervals from either the start or the end of each one. For example, if there is an OA at 5am, that means the next OA is speculated to be around 11am-12pm. It is also speculated that if you can find the start/end of one OA, you can predict when the next one will take place (source: The Endgame Player's Guide To Dead Frontier). Outpost Attack in 2D Version Defend the Junk Yard Approach ;Intercept from the Rooftops ;Defend the Main Gate Whilst Nastya's Holdout is very well defended and fortified, there comes a time when a massive horde of zombies will assault its seemingly impregnable territory, forcing all present Survivors to defend the Outpost or break along with the front lines. They usually begin randomly at any 15 minute period between 9:00 P.M. - 1:00 A.M. UTC / GMT (5:00 P.M. - 9:00 P.M. Server Time) and last about 1 1/2 hours (90 minutes), but sometimes even as short as 30 minutes, depending on the amount of attacking zombies. Note: If you logout and login with a different account, all the bonus experience will be lost. Also, careful observers believe that the OA starting time is based on the average of the server load peak time during the last 3 - 7 days. Overview When an Outpost Attack (OA) is started, survivors choose to defend from one of three areas: :;The Junk Yard :;The Rooftops :;The Main Gate These bottlenecks must be defended for a certain amount of time till the next group of survivors takes over. This takes 6 minutes, during that time you should try to defend your position and let not even 10 zombies run past you. Every zombie that manages to run past your position will cause problems within the civil outpost areas, so keep them back at all costs! You will not receive any money for your effort, however you will receive exp. Exp during OA is large (in the viewpoint of mid and low levels) for higher leveled players, which maybe their only major source of exp income, besides missions. For lower levels, it might be an instant push to the next level, depending on your level. Middle levels got pretty much the smaller pushes of the Outpost Attack. You can choose to defend on your own with an Outpost Guard in Single Player, or with up to two other people in Multiplayer. The strength and speed of the Zombies you encounter depends on the levels of you and your allies. During the Outpost Attack, every killed zombie gives you 50% more experience, due to the high stress and adrenaline level you get during defending the hot spots of the attack. The Outpost Attack is thus very popular among players for the purpose of power-leveling. You can also view the total combined progress in defending the areas of the Outpost, represented by: * Winning Easily * Winning Slightly * Losing Slightly * Losing Badly The Junk Yard Approach Located along the Southern Edge of Nastya’s Outpost is the Junkyard-a treasure trove of spare parts for outpost engineers and mechanics. It’s also a security nightmare-it’s way too large to properly barricade, and the infected who pass by can easily approach our undefended flank-all that separates them from us is a chain link fence and whatever few guards we could spare from the main gate. If the infected break through, our guys in the rooftop and the front gate will find themselves surrounded on all sides…and Nastya’s will have a bloody massacre on its hands. That’s where you come in. A few good survivors could enter the maze of twisted wrecks and bottleneck the infected to cut down on the numbers that do make it through. Make no mistake-this is grunt work. You’ll be well within the range of infected claws, so watch yourself. We trust you’ll fight with bravery, and if need be, sell your life dearly. The junkyard approach is for close-quarter weapons like chainsaws and grenade launchers which get stuck into the carnage. This is the place where melee and chainsaw users shine, since they are not much use at the Main Gate or defending the Rooftops. A high Endurance, Critical Strike, and Agility helps out quite a bit, considering that the zombies will not only go after the exit, but after you and your partners as well. Recommended weapons include Shotguns, Machine Guns, Melee Weapons, Chainsaws, and Grenade Launchers. Pistols and rifles also work, but are not the best weapon. (This is biased. Rifles are very good for some people. It is very risky to be near a zed a lot, and inefficiency is rampant in how you fight and prevent zeds from getting to the outpost.) Zombies that players may find here are tough, based on the player's level. Those corpses cannot be looted, if you didn't already know. Defend the Main Gate The Main Gate is the place that you walk through to get into the Outpost. Well, you can't really call it a "gate" as we never had enough time or materials to build an actual wall of metal or wood, so currently it's mainly a hill with sandbags as a makeshift wall. Someday we hope to make it a real gate to help hold back the zombies. If this place falls, we're in serious trouble. We've got these sandbags and our height advantage to stall the attackers, but you'll need to grab some fast guns and kill anything that gets too close. You can do that, right? We've got plenty of people waiting to defend this front line, but too many at once will only hinder each other. If you think you can hold the line for the usual 6 minutes, please do so, but if the barricade falls we're cooked. Good luck! The Main Gate is where all trigger happy survivors go to fight. Shotguns, Machine Guns and the few guys with the Grenade Launchers, sometimes even Pistols and some of our Marksmen can be found here. Melee Weapons are not as recommended yet still useful if one gets real close (using a pen knife isn't going to get you anywhere, FYI), and trying to use a non-ranged weapon at the main gate is considered foolish at best and leeching at worst by experienced defenders. Luckily for the defenders here, they will not take any damage if they maintain a safe distance from the gate while the barricade stands proud and tall, since sometimes it is possible for zombies, particularly longarm zombies, to hit players who stand too close behind the gate. But beware and run if you do not manage to hold it; when the barricade falls, zombies rush inside and will go for the players. Running out of Ammo is the major concern here, as is reloading since you can rarely afford to even spend a second not shooting at the incoming horde. Making sure that you have a high ammunition capacity here is a tip that some players forget. If you run out of ammunition too quickly, you are likely to waste time that you could have spent blowing a fat zombie's brains out. As you can see very well, this area can get really bloody, which could possibly make it hard to spot red zombies that are closing in, especially if the player's screen contrast/brightness settings aren't high. Intercept from the Rooftops Defending the Outpost's Rooftops is easy for some, but impossible for others, depending on their weapons and skill. To be of any use at all, you need a high accuracy skill, an accurate gun and a good bit of confidence that you'll manage to hold them off. Rifles and Pistols are ideal for thinning out the numbers of the undead horde with well-placed shots, provided you have the necessary proficiency in Accuracy; other weapons like Grenade Launchers or Machine-Guns will be better than nothing, but are still a very poor choice for such a defence. The running meatbags down there can't reach you at all, but due to the large gap of space between you and them, you'll need to be very accurate to hit anything at all. Given how far away you are from the zombies, melee is not an option; the best choice here is a high powered rifle or revolver. If you don't have a gun similar to that, then this might not be the right defence for you. Your goal here is not to snipe down the whole horde that attacks us, but rather to shoot holes into the flood of infected which is rushing to our buddies at the Main Gate. Every zombie that gets past here, can assault our barricade at the gate, so better do what you can to prevent it from getting overrun. You'll need to stop them from getting past for 6 minutes, till the next set of our boys arrives, but if 10 or more get through then those guys at the gate are in real trouble. So grab your rifle, grenade launcher or whatever you have and get in position for some serious speed sniping. The Rooftops make up our north eastern outpost defense line and are easily the toughest area to defend, if you're not ready for it. You'll need very high accuracy and a strong rifle or pistol to even make a difference. Make sure you've got high reload stats, as you don't have a second to waste as those zombies run past. Melee is completely useless, as you are above the zombies on the street. Because of that you can't get hurt, but ammo is still a problem here, as without working guns, you're not being of any help to fellow survivors on the rooftops who are trying to keep zombies at bay. A gun with a high ammo capacity and average or above reload speed is useful here. Ammunition will deplete very quickly if you have a low powered gun, so make sure it's power is high enough to dish out some serious damage on the stronger enemies that may resist the damage sustained at the main gate. In 3d currently the only position you may defend from is the main gate. While you defend the main gate you fight beside your fellow survivors and outpost guards while N4 infected ravenous freaks attempt to get whatever they can to eat. While currently the only place survivors may defend is the main gate when they enter the inner city you still get the bonus xp, it is also possible to defend against bosses and titans. The Outpost Guards The Outpost Guards are a loyal force of soldiers and mercenaries dedicated to guarding Nastya's Holdout and its citizens from all harm. When the Outpost Defense fails and the zombies break through the defensive lines, they bear the brunt of the casualties. They vary greatly in strength and weaponry, but the stronger ones usually volunteer to work with the more experienced survivors. Most use assault rifles or sniper rifles while the less experienced of our outpost guard use mostly pistols. The standard issue weapon for the best outpost guard is the AK 47 (JY, MG) or the M82A2 (RT). They will assist you whenever you choose to defend an area in Single Player, but once an Outpost Guard is killed, you will be defending the area by yourself and won't get another one untill you return later and decide to help for a second time. So it's best to help them out of death traps so you'll at least have some covering-power while you're there. NOTE: If you are over lv.45 the Outpost Guard will use a Ak-47 at MG or JY. If you are over lv.41 at RT the Outpost Guard will use a M82A2. Results When the Outpost Attack ends successfully or at least not in a total loss, everyone who participated and helped enough will get an extra experience bonus - in addition to the + 50% experience bonus per kill during the defense. The bonus depends on the type of result and the level of the Survivor. Currently, there are 4 different ways how an Outpost Attack can end, depending on the total status at the end of the OA timespan. The status... : ...Winning Easily turns into a Total''' Victory''' : ...Winning Slightly turns into a Marginal Victory : ...Losing Slightly turns into a Defeat : ...Losing Badly turns into a Crushing Defeat The Bonus Experience Formula is Level x Bonus Value x Result = Bonus Experience * Level = Your Character Level * Bonus Value = A value depending on your character level. The Bonus Value for Level 24 - 200 is 300 while the Bonus Values for all lower levels seems to be either 150 or 200, depending on some other unknown parameters. * Result = The Outpost Attack Result. For a Total Victory the Multiplier 3''', for a Marginal Victory '''2, for a Defeat 1''' and '''0 for a Crushing Defeat. For example, a Level 50 Character will get 15,000 Experience as Outpost Attack Bonus after a Defeat, yet 30,000 for a Marginal Victory, and 45,000 for a Total Victory. Category:Outpost Attack Category:Locations Category:Outpost Category:Nastya's Holdout Category:Fort Pastor Category:Doggs Stockade Category:Precinct 13 Category:Bestiary